Life Is Not Fair
by Periphona
Summary: Yumichika is very jealous of Ikkaku being chosen over him. Based on 'Bleach' episodes 362 & 363.


Life Is Not Fair (フェアじゃない )

A/N – I thought this would be cute/naughty little one shot. Also, this story has spoilers from Bleach episodes 362 and 363. You won't under stand it unless you have seen these episodes.

* * *

><p>Yumichika angrily huffed, his breath fogging up the mirror he was currently looking into.<p>

"I can't believe this!" he shouted. Gracefully of course.

Beautifully, he slammed the mirror down effectively cracking the glass.

"Great, just great..." He mumbled crossing his arms as the stubborn piece of purple hair fell out of Yumi's current up-do to hang in front of his left eye yet again.

His eyes almost teared up. You see, usually Yumichika wasn't this aggressive. He has a reputation to uphold, after all. However, after hearing the awful news he was unable to be his regular amazing self, as he was always regularly amazing. He just couldn't believe that his dear friends and followers has done this to him. Even his own Ikkaku!

"Hey," He heard a familiar gruff voice grunt out the greeting as the man settled himself next to Yumi. Pouring himself a shot of sake and downing it almost as instantaneously.

Yumi huffed yet again, tucking the stray chunk of hair behind his ear as he angled himself away from the other man. Breathing angrily as his lips formed into a very deep frown. His eyes remained closed so that he did not have to grace himself with Ikkaku's hideous appearance. Hey, the man was his best friend not his stylist and he certainly wouldn't win his vote for most beautiful.

"Oi! Whats your problem?" The barked question fell on deaf ears as Yumichika just huffed and scooted farther away from his friend. His elegantly pointed nose upturned in the air.

"Yumi, are you still upset?" Yumi felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder tightly.

"Don't touch me!" The gorgeous man's fierce purple eyes snapped open to glare at the other man as he slapped Ikkaku's hand off of him. Not missing the fact that his dearest friend was shirtless.

"Ha! So you _are_ still upset!," The older man said with conviction."Why?"

Yumichika sighed and crossed his arms once again. Glaring daggers at Ikkaku before shifting his sight to stare at the wood panels that make up the floor. His reply to his friend came out loudly but muffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" Ikkaku said jokingly.

The angry man threw his hands up in exasperation before saying, rather loudly, "It's just not fair!"

Ikkaku chuckled darkly saying, "Life isn't fair, Yumi..." before pining the man down to the hard wood floor. Straddling the other man's slender hips and holding his hands above his head with his vice grip.

"I-Ikkaku? What are you doing?" His purple eyes widened as his dear friend's face twisted into a sinister smile before slamming them down harshly on top of Yumichika's.

At first, the purple haired man tried to struggle against the significantly stronger soul reaper as his thin lips tried to seemingly steal all of the breath out of his lungs. Until the other man's warm tongue seeped into his own mouth, sliding against his own wet organ. Yumichika melted like ice in Ikkaku's warm embrace.

He moaned against the other man before having to turn his head away from those delicious lips because of his seemingly frivolous need for oxygen.

Yumichika moaned lowly as he felt those delicious lips find another purpose, sucking and licking at his neck, creating a hickey over his pulse point.

Ikkaku chuckled against his captives creamy pale skin as Yumi felt large fingers, rough from handling a zanpaktou that is too powerful for its own good, slide down his chest. Pushing his haori open as it went.

The smaller man was too preoccupied with Ikkaku's tongue's ministrations on his neck and collar bone to realize that the rough hand had traveled far enough down that those fingers were now untying his hakama.

Yumi gasped like a fish out of water when he felt cold air on his semi-erect cock as those amazingly long fingers wrapped around his arousal.

"I-Ikkaku!" Yumichika moaned as those warm fingers began to pump his dick to a full erection.

Ikkaku's lips went to cover Yumi's again as he circled his fingers around the head of his beloveds cock, slipping the tip of his thumb into the slit, making it drip profusely with pre-cum.

Yumi felt his muscles spasm as the assault on his reproductive organ continued. Those delicious fingers began to stroke his slick organ more quickly as the purple eyed man bucked his hips to not only receive the friction from Ikkaku's fingers, but the pressure of his head rubbing against the larger man's bare abs.

"Oh. Oh! Ikkaku, please...!" He begged, frantically trying to come to completion quickly by means of the stunning friction.

Ikkaku chuckled loudly, gripping his lover's cock more firmly. Stroking it roughly, just the way the younger man liked.

Suddenly, Yumi felt his muscles tighten up as his mouth went slack. Ropes of white painting the other man's stomach thickly with his hot cum.

Ikkaku finally let go of the other man's wrist chuckling as he observed the angry red finger prints he left on his friend's usually perfect skin.

He watched as Yumi twitched with the last of his orgasm pleasure.

Ikkaku cupped Yumi's face as the other man's glazed eye's slowly returned to normal.

"Yumi... I know you think it's not fair but.. your reitsu just wasn't strong enough to put in the sword that brought Ichigo's shinigami powers back. Maybe you should train more." The older man offered kindly but without a single drop of common sense as the man's bald head resonated with the sound of stupidity.

And the the thing stopping Yumi's hand from connecting with Ikkaku's face was nothing. However, he would admit that the stunning red hand print he left on his lovers cheek was almost as beautiful as he was. _Almost_.


End file.
